Love's Like Nail Polish
by angellwings
Summary: Natella. Ella breaks up with a guy and only one person seems to understand why.


**A/N: **This story is for Jessie-is-awesome. She pointed out that I hadn't posted a Natella in a while so when this idea struck me I knew I had to write it and post it. I promise I'm still writing! I just don't have anything quite ready to post just yet, but it's all coming soon! :D

Happy Reading!

angellwings

* * *

_Love's Like Nail Polish_

By angellwings

* * *

How do you explain to your friends that a guy they really liked for you isn't going to work out? Especially when you have no real reason. Danny was a nice enough guy. He opened doors for her, called her when he said he would, and seemed to adore her but there was just something about the relationship that didn't feel like it was enough. That wasn't quite a suitable enough answer for Mitchie and Caitlyn though. They'd told her she was being overly critical and looking for an excuse to end the relationship, but that wasn't it at all.

It was just too difficult for her to explain and have it make sense. She'd tried several times but none of her words seem to make sense to them. So, after several minutes of awkward silence and expectant stares Ella left the room. She didn't really know what else to do. It didn't help that they were at Nate's house and she'd caught a ride with Caitlyn. She couldn't really leave. Her only option was to head out to Nate's backyard and hide out in his wide covered porch swing.

The night was warm and there was plenty of light around Nate's pool for her to see by. She sighed and leaned her head back on the back of the swing. After a few moments she felt it shift and weight pressed down on the other end. Ella didn't bother opening her eyes until the swing started to sway gently.

"So, you broke up with Danny, huh?"

She turned and quirked a brow at Nate. "Yes."

"Even though, he's supposedly your soul mate, according to Mitchie?" Nate asked with a knowing smirk.

Ella groaned. "God, please don't say that. He is not my soul mate."

"I was just teasing, Ells," Nate said with a chuckle. "I would like to know, though, why _did_ you break up with him? Everybody seemed to think he was so perfect and I thought you thought so too."

Ella bit her bottom lip and tried to think of how to explain it. Her eyes fell on her nails and the chip in her polish on her left ring finger and she took a deep breath before she answered. "It's like…_nail polish_."

Nate's brow furrowed. "Nail polish?"

"You know how immediately after you've painted your nails—"

"Um, unfortunately I don't. Can't say I've ever painted my nails before," Nate said as he bumped Ella's shoulder teasingly.

She glared at him. "I'm being serious, Nate."

"Right," He said with a nod as he put on a straight face. "Continue. I'm listening."

She gulped and took a rallying breath before she went on. "At first glance everything looks perfect, but then you start to look closer and suddenly you see that _one nail_. The nail that has a chip or a scratch or a smudge...whatever it is, it's just not right. And yet you're the only one who notices it. Danny was great, really. Very..._comfortable_. But...I don't know, I guess I just want more than _fine_. I don't want nails that look_ okay_, I want nails that look outstanding. You know?"

Nate grinned at her for a long moment and Ella was sure he was going to laugh in her face. He wouldn't get it and he would think she was a child. She looked down at her hands and closed her eyes while she braced herself from Nate's laughter.

"Only _you_ would compare a relationship to your nail polish," Nate said with an affectionate chuckle. He paused and then put an arm around the back of the swing. "But I think I get it."

"You do?" Ella asked softly as she slowly looked up at him. She was still waiting for a real laugh. She knew her logic wasn't really expressed as well as it could have been, but eloquent phrasing wasn't one of her talents. That was Nate's job.

"I think so. You mean, that there was something missing? And that you didn't want to settle, _right_? Because that's what I got out of that with some close listening," Nate said as he squeezed her shoulders.

Ella turned and beamed up at him before she urgently wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I'll take this to mean that I get it," Nate said with another soft chuckle. "You don't need to explain anything to us, Ella. If you don't feel Danny was right for you then he wasn't right. You have good instincts when it comes to people and they'll just have to learn to trust that you know what's best for your own heart."

"You said they," Ella pointed out as pulled back from the hug. "Does that mean you _do_ trust me?"

"I trust you to know who's wrong for you," Nate told her honestly. "I'm not in the situation so I can't tell you how to feel, and I trust you to know who you just don't click with. It's your heart, not mine. You get to be as careful with it as you want."

"Thank you, Nate," Ella said softly. "That's exactly what I needed to hear."

"Now, why don't we get out of here?" Nate asked.

"Nate, we're at your house," Ella told him.

"So?" He asked as he stood from the swing.

"You're just going to leave the party you're hosting and leave all your guests alone in your house?" Ella asked.

"Guests? It's Jason, Shane, Mitchie, and Caitlyn. They're hardly guests. They know their way around my house better than _I_ do," Nate told her. "Now, do you want to get out of here or not?"

Ella chuckled at him and accepted his outstretched hand. "Yes, please."

"Where do you want to go?" Nate asked.

"Well, food would be nice," Ella suggested.

"Okay, food first," Nate said thoughtfully. He tapped his chin and looked upward as he thought and then grinned slowly before he spoke. "And then I'll take you to get some new nail polish. A new shade of polish for your new relationship status. I think that seems appropriate."

Ella smiled brightly at him. "Oh, how you get me, Nathaniel."

He laughed and winked. "It's pretty astounding, isn't it?"

"Where should we eat?" Ella asked as they came around the side of his house to the side door to the garage. He held open the door for her and let her step through before he answered with a question of his own.

"How do you feel about paninis?" Nate asked.

"How do I feel about toasted Italian sandwiches? What's not to love?" Ella asked with a grin.

"Good, a buddy of mine just opened up a paninoteca not far from here. Want to check it out?" Nate asked.

"I'm definitely in," Ella said with a nod. "Sounds delicious."

Nate held open the passenger side door for her and then once she was inside and the door was closed he walked around the car and got in the driver's side. The garage door opened and they took off out the driveway and down the street.

"So, who's the buddy that opened the Panini place?" Ella asked.

"His name is Marcus. He used to be the caterer we took with us on tour. He did all the meals for the crew," Nate told her. "He worked for us until he'd saved up enough to open his own place."

"Oh, awesome," Ella said brightly. "Does that mean you get to eat for free?"

Nate chuckled and shook his head. "Not really. But we do get a discount. Tonight, though, you get free food either way so what does it matter?"

"What?" Ella asked. "I can pay for my own food."

"Not tonight," Nate told her. "This is my treat."

"Nate," Ella said sternly. "You really don't have to do that."

"Come on, you were just interrogated by Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Shane for nearly half an hour," Nate told her. "I have to make up for their stupidity. I insist."

"Na-_ate_, I know you have money, but I don't like it when you pay for things that I can afford," Ella said honestly. "It makes me feel like I'm mooching or something."

"So, does that mean I can pay for things you _can't_ afford?" Nate asked with a smirk.

"You are in some kind of smart ass mood tonight, Nathaniel," Ella said with a laugh.

"It's bound to happen every now and then. After all, I am _very_ intelligent," Nate told her with a playful quirked brow.

They parallel parked along the sidewalk and Nate got out and opened Ella's door for her before she could and led her inside the small restaurant with a sign that read "Toast, paninoteca" hanging above the door. The bell above the door rang and the minute they stepped through the door a loud voice rang out across the restaurant.

"Nathaniel Gray! What the hell are you doing here, man?"

Ella guessed that the young man with the dark features was Marcus. He looked Italian and she wondered if his family had taught him to cook. Marcus's eyes landed on Ella and he grinned at Nate.

"Hot date, dude?" Marcus asked as he held out a hand to Ella. Ella grinned and placed her hand in Marcus's hand for a shake.

"No, not a date," Nate said with a nervous laugh. "This is my friend, Ella."

"Friend? Not date? Well, that changes things then," Marcus said as he winked at Ella and brought the back of her hand to his lips. "Charmed, Ella. The name is Marcus. Can I make you dinner?"

Ella laughed at him and shook her head. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

Marcus scoffed and waved a hand at her dismissively. "Not all of them. Just the pretty ones."

He winked at her and then made his way to the counter and motioned for them to follow him.

Ella leaned toward Nate and smirked before she spoke. "He's winked at me twice in the two minutes since we stepped inside. I like him."

"He winks at _everyone_," Nate told her with a sigh.

She shrugged and then sauntered up to the counter and sat down in front of Marcus. "So, what's good here?"

"Everything, m'lady," Marcus said as he motioned across the entire menu. "Take your pick. It's on the house."

"You don't need to do that, dude," Nate told him with a pointed look. "_I've got it_."

"Don't be ridiculous. I can certainly take the cost of _two _sandwiches and sides out of my bottom line. Believe me it won't set me back that much," Marcus said with a chuckle before he motioned to the stool next to Ella. "Relax, man. Have a seat."

Nate let out a small huff as he sat down next to Ella. Marcus set down two orange sodas in glass bottles in front of them and then walked away to prepare salads.

"Are you okay?" Ella asked.

"Yeah," Nate said as he forced a smile. "I'm fine."

"Is Marcus always this flirty?" Ella asked with a chuckle.

"Yes," Nate answered. "The Wardrobe Assistants all loved him."

"Good," Ella said with a chuckle. "That makes all of this harmless. I'd hate for him to think I'm serious."

Nate choked on his orange soda and then cleared his throat before he spoke. "You're not serious?"

Ella shook her head. "Oh, _no_! You didn't think I was, did you?"

"Well, generally I don't flirt unless I, you know, _mean it_. So—"

"Oh, Nate," Ella said with a chuckle. "Sometimes a girl just likes to feel appreciated and have a little fun. It doesn't mean I want anything to happen with him."

"It doesn't?" Nate asked curiously. "Then…what about—"

"Alright, here are your salads," Marcus said as he sat them down in front of them. "And which sandwiches can I make for you guys?"

"Grilled chicken, roasted peppers, mozzarella, and salsa verde," Nate answered immediately. He really just wanted to get back to their conversation that Marcus interrupted.

"O-_kay_," Marcus said as he blinked at Nate after he'd answered hurriedly. He turned to Ella and smiled charmingly. "And for the lady?"

"Um," Ella said as she glanced down at the menu. She pointed to a specific sandwich and then answered as she read aloud. "Proscuitto, mozzarella, and tomato."

"Excellent choice," Marcus said with another wink. "Be back in a flash."

"Take your time," Nate muttered as Marcus walked away.

"Sorry," Ella said with a chuckle. "What were you saying?"

"Well, if you sometimes flirt with guys just for fun…what does it mean when you flirt _with me_?" Nate asked with a nervous gulp.

Ella dropped her fork and as it clattered against the counter and her salad bowl she stared at him with an open mouth. "I—what?"

"If flirting doesn't always mean you want something to happen then what does it mean when you flirt with _me_?" Nate repeated hesitantly.

"Okay, bad news," Marcus said as he came back to the counter. "I'm out of prosciutto. Any other sandwich you'd like, Ella?"

Marcus's words didn't register with her at all. She took a deep breath, gulped, and then ran from the restaurant. Marcus glanced between the empty stool and Nate for a moment before he spoke.

"Was it something I said or does she just like prosciutto that much?"

"I—I, um, I have to go, Marcus. Sorry we've been such bad customers. Can you make it to go? I'll be back to pick it up, but I really need to deal with this right now," Nate said apologetically.

"You must really like her, dude," Marcus told him.

"What makes you say that?" Nate asked as he picked up Ella's purse that she'd left behind.

"You know how I flirt and yet you were _still_ glaring at me. Come on, man, it was clear this was an unofficial date-like thing. I would never swipe a girl from you. No matter how cute she is," Marcus said with a grin. "Now, go after her. I don't know what you said, but I'm pretty sure you screwed up."

Nate rolled his eyes and grinned wryly. "Thanks, man. I appreciate that."

"Thought you would," Marcus said with a chuckle.

Nate turned and sprinted out the door and paused briefly to figure out where Ella would have gone. He spotted a sign down the street for a drug store and immediately walked toward it. All he could think about was their conversation about nail polish earlier. And hadn't he promised Ella a new shade? Didn't some drug stores sell cosmetics? It was worth a shot.

He walked in and turned to the girl at the checkout counter. "Have you seen a pretty girl with dark hair and almond eyes walk in here?"

The girl stared at him with wide eyes and nodded wordlessly. She pointed over to a section in the back right of the small store. Nate smiled at her and nodded. He noticed there was a people magazine with Connect Three on the cover sitting in front of her. Of course she was a fan. Well, at least she was being helpful despite being nearly catatonic. Nate quickly made his way to the corner the girl had pointed to and found Ella staring at a wide selection of nail polish.

"Ella?" Nate asked cautiously. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer. I shouldn't have asked."

"Didn't you say you would buy me a nail polish earlier?" Ella asked as she ignored his previous statement.

"I—I did," Nate stuttered. "Are we okay?"

"I like this one," Ella said as she handed him a bottle that was filled with a slate blue shade.

"Why this one?" Nate asked curiously.

Ella bit her bottom lip before she answered quietly. "It's almost the exact shade of the walls in your bedroom, and I just…_like it_. A lot."

"You want nail polish that's the color of the walls in my bedroom?" Nate asked as he blinked at her.

"It reminds me of you, that's all," Ella said with a blush. "I wasn't trying to insinuate—I mean not that I would object to—Oh God, I need to shut up."

Nate smiled warmly at her and nodded. "If this is what you want then this is what you get."

"You don't mind?" Ella asked as she continued to blush.

"No, definitely not," Nate told her as he took a step closer to her. "It's actually kind of…"

"Kind of what?" Ella asked eagerly.

"_Sexy_," Nate admitted with a blush of his own.

"Nate," Ella said as she looked up at him. "About your question, I left because…because I didn't know what to say. I knew what the answer was I just didn't know how to say it. I—I wanted to, but I was just _scared_."

"Of what?" Nate asked.

"Of what happened with Danny happening with you," Ella said honestly. "What if Caitlyn and Mitchie are right? What if I'm overly critical and I find some stupid reason to dump you? It would ruin everything."

"You're not overly critical toward anyone but yourself, Eleanor," Nate said with an amused grin. "Caitlyn and Mitchie were just upset that the guy they set you up with didn't work out. Besides, we already know each other's flaws and we're still friends. That's a step ahead of you and _Danny_ already."

Nate took Ella's hand and led her toward the counter. He placed the bottle of polish on the counter and the checkout girl from earlier silently rang him up. He paid and then handed Ella the bag and walked her out of the store. Ella tugged on his hand and stopped him just as they reached Toast again. He turned to look at her and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

He gulped and instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes?"

"Just how many of my flaws do you see?" Ella asked curiously.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Nate asked with wide scared eyes.

"I don't need specifics, Nate. I just…I want to know how you see me, how realistic your view of me is…because if you really see me for how I am and you still want to, you know, be with me then—"

"Ella, trust me, I see you for who you are and it's _because_ of that that I want to be with you. It's because of that that I've _always_ wanted to be with you," Nate said honestly as he interrupted her.

Ella smiled brightly and used the arms she had around his neck to aggressively pull his lips down to hers. Nate made a surprised noise that was muffled against her lips before his arms tightened around her waist and he pulled her body closer to his. They continued to kiss for several minutes until a bell could be heard from somewhere nearby and a voice called out to him.

"Hey! You're scaring away all of my paying customers!"

Ella pulled back and rested her forehead against Nate's with a chuckle. "I think Marcus wants us to move."

"Either that or pay," Nate said with a grin.

"Dude, you gonna come pick up these sandwiches or what?" Marcus yelled. "They're getting cold which kind of defeats the purpose of warm _toasted_ sandwiches, don't you think?"


End file.
